Aircraft often include retractable landing gear. Landing gear may include one or more wheels and/or other supporting or ancillary structures. An aircraft may include a braking system comprising one or more brakes coupled to one or more wheels to effect braking. After takeoff in many aircraft, the landing gear is retracted to a compartment within the body of the aircraft to improve aerodynamics during flight. During retraction, the wheel may or may not be rotating. Typically, the braking system applies braking pressure to the wheels in order to keep the wheel stationary before, during, and/or after retraction into the aircraft body. If the braking system is in a malfunctioning state, the aircraft would not be able to detect the failure. Thus, it would be advantageous to detect brake system malfunctions prior to, during, and/or after landing gear retraction.